


Her Sickness and My Cure

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Cares, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dom!Chloé Bourgeois, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Sub!Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they're 18 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: When Marinette's delivery schedule changes to last minute, she's forced to run through a rainy day to get there. Of course the first thing she is greeted to is Chloé's usual smartassery, however Marinette catches a cold and fever and Chloé insists she stay to get better. The two end up bonding and Marinette is able to solve a problem that Chloé has been having for as long as she can remember.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Her Sickness and My Cure

Marinette had just finished creating a cake for the Bourgeois party. Unfortunately the ceremony was moved up last minute in the rain.

“Sorry sweetheart, I would have informed you, but it was a last minute decision," her mother told her over the phone.

“No worries mom, I’ll just walk there,” Marinette chimed, thinking that a little walk wouldn’t hurt. Unfortunately midway it started to rain and by the time Marinette got there she was soaked. The cake survived, albeit barely. She rang the doorbell and the door opened. The person answering let out a shrill cackle.

“Little wet Marinette, the cake better have survived!” She examined the box and saw the cake had lived. “Well, I guess you are somewhat competent after all.”

“You got your cake Chloé, cool it with the-- a-choo!” She let out a resounding sneeze, covering her mouth.

“Sick as a dog, you should’ve worn a coat!”

“Whate... a-choo ...ver I’m going back home.”

“In that rain? No you don’t,” Chloé insisted. “Go up to my room and change, Dupain-Cheng! I’ll get Jean Jojo to make you some soup. You can use the pajamas on my counter, I hate those ones.”

"Wait what? Why should I?"

"So you can get sicker and I can get blamed for letting you die? Not happening, upstairs now!"

“Okay,” she sniffled. This was definitely unexpected, it could’ve just been a cruel prank, but nope in she went and on the counter was Chloé’s pajamas, neatly folded. She changed into them, leaving her wet clothes hung up in the bathroom. 

It seemed like ages before the ceremony was done, but in barged Chloé with a thermometer in hand. “Open your mouth,” she fumed.

“Open my mo--?” But at that moment Chloé placed it in her mouth and read the temperature, Marinette simply stared in silence. “101.3?! No, you’re not leaving this bed!” She huffed.

The dark-haired girl let out a cough. “Why are you taking care of me, Chloé?”

“Because I-I,” she stammered. “I don’t want to be responsible for your death, now what kind of soup do you want: tomato or chicken noodle? What kind of soda?”

“Chicken noodle and Sprite will do, thank you Chloé.”

“Whatever.” She sat in bed next to her and pulled out her phone to text her butler.

Marinette snickered. “You care about me don’t you?” She playfully asked. Chloé’s face went just about red hearing that.

“Absolutely not! I hate you!” She screamed in a high-pitched tone, often associated with one used if someone was lying. Chloé… was a bad liar.

“Then why are you… a-choo!... taking care of me?” Marinette sniffled.

“Because I choose to and I can do whatever I want!”

“If you… say so,” the dark-haired girl let out more sniffles and Chloé handed her a tissue box. “Don’t care huh?”

“Shut up, Dupain-Cheng! Now get under the covers, you’ll freeze to death.” Marinette complied, despite feeling and looking quite unwell she was eating up every minute of this.

“You… gonna keep me here all… night?” She asked, blowing her nose in one of the tissues.

“No, I’m kicking you out the second you get better!”

“I could be sick for days,” Marinette teased, the blonde just growled.

“Well because of you, I now have to sleep on the floor!” Marinette thought this was just an empty dramatic moment, but nope. Out came the sleeping bag. “I let your parents know you were sick and I would be forced to tend to you.”

“Forced?” Marinette asked, sniffling once more and with the biggest smile on her face. Chloé paused in confusion, she was running out of comebacks, but then in came Jean with the soup and drinks her butler requested.

“I got the soup your girlfriend wanted mademoiselle.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa what?!” Marinette wondered, she did not just hear what she thought she heard.

“Took you long enough Jean Jack,” she huffed, she didn’t even attempt to correct the butler.

“Call me if you need me,” he insisted, taking Marinette’s clothes to be washed.

“Chloé, I…”

“What? He made a mistake, no use correcting him.”

“But I’m not your girlfriend, Chloé.”

“Not yet,” Chloé uttered.

“What?” Marinette gasped.

“I mean, of course not! You’re out of my league!”

The sick girl smirked. “If you say so, letting an out of your league girl like me sleep in your bed huh?”

“Shut up and eat your soup before it gets cold.” Marinette took a spoonful, but sneezed and it landed on her face. “Hey watch the sheets, Dupain-Cheng!”

“Sorry Chloé, that came out of nowhere.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Marinette took slow bites, doing her best not to make a mess. The soup went down quick as Chloé finished her tomato soup.

“So you let me lie down, give me clean clothes, feed me, give me your bed, and do my laundry. Are you sure you don’t care?” Chloé folded her arms and made a pouty frown.

“Just more work I have to do.”

“Have to?” The blonde just about seethed.

“Don’t tell anyone about this, Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette made a “zip your lip” gesture at her. She then picked up the stuffed bear laying next to her.

“What’s that, Mr. Cuddly? You think Chloé’s a sweetheart for taking care of me and is just being stubborn about it?” She jokingly asked the stuffed animal, making it nod. “I agree.”

“Hmph, Mr. Cuddly doesn’t like you.”

“Then why are you letting me hold him?”

“Because I want him to bite you!”

“Rawr!” Marinette pretended. “Mr. Cuddly is biting me!” Chloé giggled at this. “A-ha!”

“Hey! Eugh-huh eugh-huh, that wasn’t a laugh that was a cough you’re getting me sick Dupain-Cheng!” Once more she used her high-pitched lying voice.

“Aww, well I’ll be happy to give you your bed back.”

“No, you keep the bed, I don’t need Marinette germs on me!” The dark-haired girl giggled, she was having way too much fun with this.

“Well I’m gonna leave once I’m better, you’re gonna have to sleep somewhere.” Chloé’s heart sank hearing this. Realizing she might not have another opportunity like this, she sat on her bed next to Marinette and curled up into a ball. 

“I quite like my bed!” She huffed. Marinette wrapped her arms around Chloé's torso, the blonde’s heart rate sped up as the dark-haired girl leaned her head on her, ear pressed up on her back. She could hear the blonde’s heart rate going faster. Chloé sat still, frozen in shock.

“Thanks for taking care of me, and now I know you have a heart because I can hear it beating.”

“Hmph, well I don’t like this. And I don’t wanna get sick so let go!”

“I thought you said you were getting sick too.”

“I lied, now let go!” Instantly, Marinette released the blonde as she hurriedly got off the bed.

“Sorry,” Marinette replied, looking a bit dejected. Why was she upset, it’s not like she enjoyed that warm, tender embrace. Did she? Her face was red, but that had to be because she’s sick. She has a fever, or so Chloé wished to believe.

At that moment, up came Tom and Sabine, along with Andre. The three looked at the spooked Chloé, while Marinette was lying in her bed. “Hi mom, hi dad, hello Mr. Bourgeois.”

“We just came to check on you dear,” Sabine assured her.

“Again, I apologize for this,” Andre fretted, clearly feeling guilty that Marinette got sick.

“Well, we can take her off your hands now if you want,” Tom suggested.

“NO!” The two girls yelled at the top of their lungs, the adults took a step back. Their daughters were loud enough to shatter a window. They exchanged looks, in complete shock that they actually wanted to be in each other’s company.

“I mean, I think I’m fine here,” Marinette insisted.

“And I can do this myself!” Chloé huffed. Tom snickered.

“Well Marinette,” Sabine answered. “If Chloé’s okay with taking care of you then I suppose it’s not too much of an issue. What do you think, honey?”

“If Marinette wants to stay she can, if it’s okay with Andre of course,” Sabine answered, turning to the mayor.

“Absolutely,” the mayor agreed.

“Take care, sweetie,” Tom said, gently closing the door on them after the other adults walked out.

Chloé sat in a chair and folded her arms. She didn’t know why she wanted the dark-haired girl to stay. It had to be because she hates her, but if that were the case she wouldn’t have gone through all of this. All she could do was look at her, surely even if she wasn’t sick she’d be an eyesore right? How else could she explain that warm feeling in her gut when she so much as looked at her?

“You know you could’ve left,” the blonde huffed, noticing the dark-haired girl’s gaze of awe.

“Well I felt I should wait until I get better, or until you kick me out.”

“Who’s to say I won’t?”

“Then why didn’t you?” The dark-haired girl asked smugly.

“Hmph, it would take too much effort!” Chloé got up and went into her bathroom, the sound of a tub filling up could be heard.

“What are you doing, Chloé?”

“Drawing you a bath! You’re filthy, about time you cleaned up for once!” Marinette examined herself, the dark-haired girl had worked up quite a sweat from being sick, perhaps a bath wouldn’t be a bad idea. Before she knew it however, she was hoisted out of bed.

“Hey Chloé, put me down!” The dark-haired girl protested. She took her into the bathroom to find a nice, warm bubble bath drawn for her. The tub smelled like roses, the aroma sweet, the blonde gently set her down.

“Enjoy your bath, Dupain-Cheng!” She closed the door in a huff, leaving the dark-haired girl to herself. She took notice of the full tub and disrobed to enter it. She left the clothes lent to her neatly folded on the sink and stepped into the tub, reflecting how she even got here. Out came Tikki, examining her wielder.

“Are you feeling better, Marinette?” The dark haired girl fidgeted in the water.

“Oh Tikki, I don’t know what to think. I’m so used to Chloé being… Chloé that it feels weird to be like this. First I lay in her bed, then she gives me dinner, then she lets-- well more like makes me take a bath in her bathtub.”

“Well, it’s not too bad is it, Marinette?” The dark-haired girl shook her head.

“No, I guess not. She’s been a pain in the butt and a bit forceful, but everything she’s done feels… weirdly sweet. It’s almost as if she's... enjoying taking care of me. Whatever she put in this bathwater is helping my sinuses, I can actually breathe again.” Suddenly a single knock was heard at the door.

“Your towel is on the doorknob!” Chloé yelled. “Since you’re the one using it, just burn it when you’re done!” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, I can’t tell if she's being nice or if she’s being Chloé.”

“She’s being nice Chloé alright,” Tikki replied. Beforehand she heard a scream, quickly peeking out to see an akuma grab her. With no time to lose, she transformed to go after her. It felt rather awkward, transforming completely nude, but she figured she was going back to the bathtub anyway. Hopefully, she could beat the akuma and make it back before her timer ran out. That said, she was still sick so it made it hard for her to focus. She looked at each rooftop and was careful to not miss her step.

Pouncing about came her partner, ecstatic as ever to see his Ladybug. “How ya doin’ bugaboo?”

“Hey Cat, that akuma took Chloé!” She replied, her voice more nasally.

“Figures, isn’t there anyone in Paris she doesn’t rile up?” Ladybug shot a stern glare at him. “I’m kidding m’lady, who do you think it is?”

“No idea, but let’s stay alert.” 

“You okay, bugaboo? You sound different.”

“Not feeling my best, but no time let’s go!” The duo noticed traces of rainbow colored slime near them. People were trapped inside, begging for help.

As the two cornered the akuma, it turned out to be none other than Mylene, akumatized in the form of Frightenator, an evolved version of Horrificator. 

“Wait, isn’t that Horrificator?” Cat Noir questioned.

“It appears to be a stronger form, almost like… it’s evolved,” Ladybug noted.

“Evolved?! What is this, Pokémon?! Since when do akumas evolve?!”

“How should I know?! This stuff kind of just comes out of nowhere!”

“A little help, Ladybug?!” Chloé shouted, having been encased in a layer of rainbow goo on the wall of a nearby clock tower.

“Seems she’s in a sticky situation,” Cat Noir joked, earning a groan from Ladybug.

“Do your little comedy act on the akuma, I’ll focus on freeing Chloé.” She leapt up at the tower to free the blonde. She was attached to the long hand on the timer, then the hands aligned she would be squished. Ladybug needed to move quickly. Unfortunately, Frightenator caught wind of this and darted towards the dark-haired heroine. She launched a flurry of goo at her whilst Cat Noir followed suit.

“Cataclysm!” He yelled, shattering the rooftop they were on, bringing Frightenator down with him. “Guess it’s just you and me slimeball.”

Ladybug reached the blonde and worked on freeing her. “Oh, it’s you!” She pouted.

“Hi Ladybug, thanks for saving you Ladybug--”

“Oh whatever, if you had just lent me my Miraculous I could’ve defeated her, but nope I can’t have one anymore!” Ladybug groaned, struggling to free her.

“Well… do you… want… out… or not?!” Chloé turned her head away from the polka-dotted heroine.

“What does it matter? You thought I was useless, and even when I try I mess it up. Now my girlfriend-- ah!” She hurriedly corrected herself. “Rival! My rival is gonna know I’m useless!”

Ladybug’s heart sank hearing this, she wished things could’ve been different between them. Hearing her basically admit she genuinely cares for Marinette and feeling like her care is inadequate made her want to cry. With as much strength as she could, she pulled the blonde from the slime, sending them flying down. However, Ladybug’s yo-yo managed to catch a lamppost, safely landing them on the floor.

Leaving Chloé, she went after the akuma. Chloé watched on in sadness, knowing she was basically helpless. Nothing had changed, she could only watch as she was nothing more than a mere victim for the akuma to catch. But then she remembered, Marinette! She was free, she hurriedly ran home to check on her. What if the akuma got to her? Harmed her? Or worse, killed her?!

“Please be okay, please be okay!” The blonde pleaded to herself, running as if she were late for her daily spa treatment.

Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, which turned out to be a blindfold. She managed to place it around the beast’s eyes as Cat Noir broke the akuma free and it flew off. Ladybug caught it and purified it before reversing the damage and freeing the citizens. Unfortunately, her timer was running low. 

The two heroes rushed off in different directions, despite still feeling ill Ladybug leapt across with a sense of urgency. One more minute and her outfit would vanish, she’d die of embarrassment if Paris saw her naked, not to mention her identity would be revealed. To put a cherry on top she had to make it back to the bathtub before Chloé noticed she was gone. Leaping and bounding she crossed, noticing Chloé entering the hotel. She rushed back, as fast as she could, leaping to the balcony and into the bathroom. She de-transformed just as she closed the door.

“That was close, Tikki,” the dark-haired girl wheezed, feeling like she was ready to collapse.

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard, Marinette. Not while you’re sick.”

Suddenly, the door swung open and in came Chloé, her first instinct was to throw herself around the dark-haired girl. “Marinette, I’m so glad you’re safe!” She sobbed. Her hug was gently returned, despite Marinette feeling a little uncomfortable given the circumstances. However, the blonde pulled back, retaining her usual haughty act.

“Not that I care, I just don’t need a dead Dupain-Cheng in my bathtub!” However, once she broke the hug she gasped in embarrassment; Marinette was still naked! The blonde quickly ran out of the bathroom. She was red in the face, breathing fast and heavy. She hurriedly shut the door to give her the privacy to dress. 

“I just hugged Marinette… while she was naked!” She thought to herself out loud. She didn’t understand why this made her feel so flustered. She had seen Sabrina in the nude many times, even bathed with her and it never made her feel like this, so why was seeing Marinette like this getting this reaction out of her?

Marinette came out, having gotten dressed. Her first motion was to sit next to the blonde. “Are you okay, Chloé?” But the blonde simply curled up, seeming ashamed. She was so embarrassed she couldn’t even make eye contact with the dark-haired girl. “I will admit, that was a bit awkward, but I’m glad you’re okay.”

The blonde reverted to a normal sitting position and turned to Marinette. “How are you feeling?” She asked in a soft tone of voice.

“Better,” Marinette replied. “I have you to thank for that. I should probably rest up some more though, I still feel a bit sniffly.”

“Hmph, hog my bed, and hog it the next time you come over!”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Marinette asked, clearly intrigued.

“Of course there is, if you got sick this easily it’s bound to happen!” Chloé affirmed. A sly grin worked its way onto Marinette’s face. 

“You know, I don’t have to get sick to come see you.”

“Well once you get better, I won’t be able to help you. I’ll be useless then.”

“Is that what you’re worried about, Chloé? Feeling useless? We can just hang out, can’t we? You and me?”

“But… at school…”

“Who cares about who we are at school? Shouldn’t we be able to enjoy ourselves out of it?” Chloé began to shake.

“But what if they use that against us?”

“No one needs to know, it can stay between us.” She placed her hands on Chloé’s shoulders once more, massaging them. With each knead, the blonde felt more at ease. It was like all of the stress in her mind just evaporated. No one, not Sabrina, not even Adrien, ever managed to make her feel this way.

Marinette didn’t know why she felt this way. Typically around Chloé she would feel uneasy and insecure. Today was a different story, today she felt safe around the blonde. She may have been rather demanding and insistent when it came to taking care of Marinette, but it was clear she put a lot of care into it too, and she seemed sad at the thought of it ending.

A few days rolled by and Marinette felt better, Chloé was once more alone in her apartment. A knock on the door was suddenly heard and in came Marinette. She looked as beautiful as ever, seeing her now made the blonde’s heart race.

“Hey, Chloé,” she said in a cheerful tone.

The blonde couldn’t even make eye contact with her, she was too gorgeous. In her mind she didn’t deserve someone this gorgeous, much less someone who she had been so awful to. Her face was bright red and she avoided eye contact with the dark-haired girl. As Marinette sat next to her, she noticed her covering her face. “What’s wrong, Chloé?” 

“I’m an idiot is what’s wrong! I don’t deserve you here and yet here you are.”

“Look Chloé, I’m sorry if--”

“Don’t apologize!” She insisted, Marinette was taken aback, but upon seeing the dark-haired girl’s shocked reaction the blonde once more buried her face in her hands. “It’s not your fault,” the blonde signed. “It never was.”

Marinette wasn’t sure how to go about this, normally she’d be the one apologizing for someone else’s wrong doing. It had just about become a habit. So she wasn’t used to someone else shouldering the blame, much less Chloé. 

“I’ve been horrible to you, and I can’t forgive myself for that,” the blonde uttered.

“Why are you so upset now, Chloé? You weren’t like this when you were taking care of me?” Marinette wondered, patting the blonde on the back.

“That was different!” The blonde yelled, covering her mouth once she realized she snapped again. “That was different,” she uttered once more, correcting her tone. “I was taking care of you, not hanging out with you. I already know you hate me.”

“Hate you?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t you. After all I’ve done, there’s no way you ever could like me, let alone love me.” Marinette took a deep breath, she could tell Chloé was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

“You’ve been a pain in the butt, I’m not gonna lie,” she began. The blonde was trying so hard not to weep. “But, I know you have a good heart, Chloé. It’s not your fault things haven’t worked out for you.”

“Yes it is, being Queen Bee and asserting dominance were the only thing I was ever good at! And now I can’t be Queen Bee anymore so I don’t have much left.”

“You made a mistake, people make mistakes. I don’t think you made a mistake by taking care of me.” Chloé leaned her head on Marinette’s shoulder as the dark-haired girl leaned her head on the blonde’s. The two took a silent moment to reflect on their lives and to reflect on how they’ve impacted each other’s lives.

“Why do you forgive me?” Chloé asked in an exasperated whisper.

“Because I’ve never hated you silly,” Marinette replied cheerfully. It was then Marinette noticed the tea set Chloé had left out. “Aww, that’s so cute,” she chirped.

“What is?” Chloé asked before noticing she forgot to put the tea set away. Embarrassed, she quickly attempted to cover it up. “That’s Sabrina’s!” She yelled in an obvious lying tone.

“Really?” Marinette asked, suspicious. “I think it’s adorable.” Chloé’s eyes widened.

“You think so?”

“I used to play with these all the time, they were so much fun.” Marinette picked up the stuffed bear sitting behind her. “I think Mr. Cuddly wants to play.”

“Mr. Cuddly does not want to play,” Chloé replied in a deadpan tone.

“Well I’ll do it alone, what’s that, Mr. Cuddly?” She playfully asked the stuffed animal. “You want Chloé to play too?” Finally the blonde gave in, clearly Marinette wasn’t the least bit put off by Chloé’s more childish side. The two enjoyed their tea party, the two enjoyed their tea and laughed a lot at the jokes they told to each other.

“Guess real tea is a sign we’re grown up,” Marinette jokingly quipped.

“Better than coffee, coffee makes your breath stink!” Chloé snarked.

“It’s not that bad.”

The two eased into each other’s company quite well, despite having her doubts when this arrangement first started Chloé felt a lot more comfortable around the dark-haired girl, she felt like she could tell her anything and she wouldn’t judge her. Marinette meanwhile, felt much more at ease around the blonde, knowing that all she needed was some care and affection.

“So Chloé, I want to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Can you keep a secret?” The blonde thought back to Queen Wasp, wishing she could do it all over.

“I can try,” she answered with uncertainty.

“Have you ever been in love?”

“In love? No,” she answered with that familiar lying tone. This elicited a giggle from Marinette.

“You’re a terrible liar, Chloé.”

“No, Lila Rossi is a terrible liar.” Marinette cackled.

“Got me there, but no I think I’m in love with someone else now.” Chloé cocked a brow.

“Oh, who is he?”

“She,” Marinette corrected. And she’s been really sweet and I think I’ve sorely misjudged her,” the dark-haired girl smirked.

“Well, it’s not like she would have anything to lose by dating you,” the blonde replied, unaware who the dark-haired girl was actually talking about.

“I feel like I should ask her, what do you think?”

“Do it! If she says no, her loss. Anyone who turns you down is stupid, utterly stupid.” Marinette giggled some more.

“In that case would you like to be my girlfriend?” Chloé just about froze in fear. It was quiet for the next few seconds, one could hear a pin drop.

“B-be your g-g-girlfriend?” Chloé stammered.

“Sure, I mean officially.” The blonde heard right, and the next few seconds were stunned silence. Her heart began racing again, followed by deep heavy breaths, which became more shallow and quick in-between as she processed the question.

“Yes!” Chloé just about screamed her answer, her voice squeaking loudly at the end. In a fit of excitement, she tackled Marinette and rapidly, but gently placed her lips everywhere on the dark-haired girl’s face. Smooch, smooch, smooch, her lips were a machine gun. It was clear she could barely contain her excitement if at all. Marinette giggled, by the time she got up, she had faint lipstick marks all over her face, her hair messy.

“Like it rough, huh Chlo?” A rather seductive, look crawled onto the dark-haired girl’s face. Slowly she slid off her blazer, neatly folding it and placing it on the bed, and then off came her floral shirt, Chloé gazed in awe at the sight of Marinette in a blue bra, the color complimenting the glistening tone of her jet black hair. The blonde’s jaw just about fell limp as Marinette unsnapped the bra, sending it flying into the blonde’s face. Once she pulled it off, she was greeted by the sight of her rival’s bare breasts, beautifully bouncing a bit as she adjusted her sitting position.

“Do you want to play with them?” She asked her. Chloé could just about faint, she didn’t have much of an answer. Slowly, she began fondling the dark-haired girl’s breasts. Seeing her naked before had her feeling giddy, but this… being this close to her… playing with her breasts… her beautiful breasts… Chloé couldn’t help but feel flustered. She savored every minute of it as the dark-haired girl began letting out a few orgasmic moans. Suddenly, the blonde quickly slipped out of her cardigan and off came her shirt. She turned away, slightly insecure. Her breasts weren’t quite as big as Marinette’s so she was worried what the dark haired girl might think.

“I know they’re not that big, but…” the blonde sheepishly spoke, unable to finish that sentence. She averted her gaze bashfully.

“They don’t need to be big to be beautiful,” Marinette reassured her, standing up and turning her back to the blonde, an unzipping sound was heard.

“Whoa, whoa what are you doing?!” Chloé asked, startled.

“Taking my pants off silly, unless you’d rather I not.” The blonde gazed in confusion, her nervousness was clearly getting to her, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to take this opportunity.

“Do whatever you want,” she uttered, smiling hopefully. The dark-haired girl giggled and down came her pink pants, followed by her pink polka-dotted boyshorts. And there it was, the ass of Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the face of Chloé Bourgeois. The blonde had stared at it numerous times when the dark-haired girl was too busy tripping over her own feet, but this was the first time she had the privilege of seeing it bare. Instinctively, she spanked it. This elicited a shrill squeak from Marinette.

“You like what you see?” Marinette asked, turning around to give the blonde a full frontal show. Once more, she had seen every inch of Marinette’s naked body, only this time she had permission. She took in the sight, why wouldn’t she? It was right there in front of her, the blonde kicked off her pants and panties as quickly as she could, adjusting herself to look as desirable as possible for the dark-haired girl.

Marinette took the sight in front of her as well. The seemingly disreputable, but completely misconstrued Chloé Bourgeois was lying naked in front of her, well toned and no doubt beautiful. She crawled into bed with the blonde, the first thing she did was resume their kissing, she placed her soft strawberry flavored lips onto the blonde’s, the blonde reached down between the dark-haired girl’s legs and began rubbing her clit with the tips of her index and middle fingers. With each circular motion the dark-haired girl let out a soft moan, once she got her going, the blonde mounted herself on top of her. She placed her clit on top of the dark-haired girl’s and she began thrusting her hips back and forth. The dark-haired girl moaned from under her, hoisting her legs high in the air. The blonde began moaning herself, very much enjoying being the one in control despite the extra effort.

The dark-haired girl lay on the bottom, her moans were a crescendo. With each and every thrust from the blonde, she could feel herself entering a state of bliss. As the blonde did so, she began kissing the dark-haired girl’s cheek and slowly worked her way down to her neck. The orgasmic feeling went throughout her body, she felt it, slowly building up as the blonde switched to slow circular thrusts.

She placed her hands on the blonde’s firm butt, caressing it, squeezing it, pulling it to direct her clitoris to thrust into the dark-haired girl’s clit as if to tell her to go harder. So she did, her thrusts faster and her gestures even more intimate. It was then the feeling began to rise even higher. The dark-haired girl could feel every moment of it, both girl’s moans reached their highest pitch. They let out a last resounding scream as their bodies let out a massive orgasm.

At that moment the blonde simply laid on the dark-haired girl’s body. Marinette laid back, panting as Chloé lay her head on the dark-haired girl’s breasts. Her heartbeat was rapid, in the moment of silence the duo did not move. They simply remain where they lay, enjoying their warmth and basking in the tender moment of intimacy.

Chloé knew it all, she had wanted many things. She had done misdeeds to gain the attention of those around her, worried that they would one day forget about her. But today all she felt was the comfort of her school rival, she lay in her chest recollecting how they got here. This is all she wanted: to be loved. No more, no less.

“Thank you, Chloé,” the dark-haired girl whispered in her ear. It always felt empowering for Chloé to be the one in control, but this time it felt different. This was more than she ever felt she deserved and she certainly didn’t count on it coming to this. As she felt the warm embrace of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as their heartbeats slowed and their faces were still quite red, all she needed to know… was that she could love this one girl.

When school came along, things were much better between the two. They walked hand in hand, not caring about the gazes they received, whether they be shocked, disgusted or even congratulatory. They knew they still had each other, Chloé patted her purse pocket with her free hand, last night a familiar polka-dot themed superheroine left her a box with a note.

_"I can’t pretend that what happened between us never happened, but I can without a doubt say you’ve been subject to unfortunate circumstances. The Kwami of subjection was never meant to do unto you what it was meant to do unto others for the greater good. I am entrusting you to keep it hidden, Hawk Moth would never suspect that I would ever give it to you after this. Use it for emergencies only, I’m putting my faith in you, one more time."_

_~ Ladybug_

Chloé knew this time, she would not let her former idol down. As long as Hawk Moth never saw her transform, the magic within the Miraculous would throw him for a loop. So long as Chloé kept it a secret this time, which she fully intended to do. Marinette noticed her girlfriend gazing around. 

“Are you doing okay, Chlo?” The blonde looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

“I am now, Mari,” She happily spoke, giving the dark-haired girl a quick, reassuring kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
